the happiest day of minnie's life
by Minnie loves mickey
Summary: mickey is gona prepose to minnie but something happens to her weeks before the wedding. but what will happen and she gets a liitle supprise at the end xxx
1. mickey's preposes

_THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MINNIE'S LIFE_

_**The happiest day of Minnie's life**_

One hot summers day at the house of mouse; Mickey had a surprise of his girl Minnie. He was going to propose to her and nobody knew about it but him, he had got her a diamond ring, "oh she's going to be so surprised about this" Mickey thought to himself.

He walked in and there was Minnie standing checking who and what acts were on tonight, "hay Min could you come hear a second?"

" Sure Mickey her I come", she walked in and Mickey came up to her and started to tell her how much she meant to him then he did it….

He well he fell to one nee and hid his diamond ring behind his back and told Minnie how much she meant to and said "Minnie I want to spend the rest of my life with you ,my one true love" then he showed her the ring and said "Minnie will you marry me?"

The room was silent and then Minnie did not have to think about her answer

"yes Mickey!" she said excitedly Mickey smiled as he stood up

"relay" said Mickey

"yes" whispered Minnie as she gave him her left hand so he could put the engagement ring on it, they shared a kiss, then they heard there friends came into start work.

"Lets go tell our friends the good news" said Mickey

"ok then" replied Minnie with a shy smile.

"Hey Min are you ok?" Asked Daisy as she saw her friend walk up with a shy smile on her face.

" ye I am ok" she said shyly.

"Hi!" said everybody to each other.

Then Mickey said "I have an announcement to make" everybody gathered round to here what Mickey had to say,

"me and Minnie are going to get married" said Mickey cheerfully with a big smile

Everybody looked shocked,

"well congratulations Mick" said Goofy,

"why thank you Goofy" said Mickey to his friend.

Now it was time for the guests to arrive so the gang got to work.

While Minnie was working Daisy said to her "what kind of ring is that Mickey got you?"

"It's a diamond ring Daisy" replied Minnie.

"Oh well I was just wondering bye now".

"Hey Min" said Mickey as he came back stage "are you ok?" He asked,

"yes I'm just fine how about you?"

"Fine too" he said with a smile, Minnie smiled back at him.

"I love you so much Minnie" said Mickey as he gave her a kiss on the cheek, "I love you as well Mickey "said Minnie as she hugged him,

" oops id better go and into the cartoon see you soon" said Mickey as he walked away.

"Hi everybody here is a cartoon staring Minnie", it was called purple Pluto.

Once the cartoon was over Mickey then said "Now it's time for oh Malay and the Ally cats".

"Well min do you want to",

"what where is Minnie?" Mickey asked as he looked around for her and now felt sad as he looked over at the door and a breath of relief escaped him when he saw how was at the door it was Minnie, she was just finishing a conversation with her mum on the phone.

After she was finished she met Mickey in a tight hug.

"I love you min" whispered Mickey in her left ear.

"And I love you too Mickey" she whispered back.

The show was now over and mickey said "I have an announcement to make" and with that all eyes were on Mickey as everyone looked at him as Minnie walked out on to the stage and took his arm.

"Minnie and I are getting married" and with that all you could here was "Aww!" the guests that were there including Pete.

"So Min are you ready for that pizza"

"yep", she said to him with a smile,

"hey I thought you were coming with us to all you can eat?" asked Donald.

"no sorry were going out for pizza aren't we Min?" replied Mickey

"Yes that's right. See ya guys later" said the happy couple as they walked out arm in arm.

"Hey Mickey where are you going"? Asked a rather confused Minnie.

" oh i'm treating to a fancy 3 course meal to celebrate our engagement is that ok"?

"Yep that's grate"

just then Daisy saw them walking in to this Hollywood restaurant and suggested her and Donald went there as well.

As they walked in Mickey and Minnie were sitting at a candle light table with some juice.

"Donald there is a seat next to them" whispered daisy,

"may we sit there next to our friends"? Asked Donald,

"I'm sorry but they seats have been reserved but we can fit you in tomorrow?" Replied the waiter,

"Never mind then" they said as the walked out.

After finishing there 3 course meal Mickey and Minnie walked out arm n arm as Donald and Daisy tried to catch up to them.

They then found them at the park at the swings and Mickey was giving Minnie a push,

"I remember my daddy doing this when I was a little girl", She said to Mickey as she went higher and higher "I can't wait until we're married"

"I can't wait till then either said Mickey as he stopped the swing as there friends walked over to them .

"Hey Daisy, hi Donald what's wrong"? Asked Minnie,

"Yours lied to us about going for pizza!" said an angry Donald. "Well!" said Mickey in an also angry voice "I was treating her to a fancy meal to celebrate our engagement" .

"Oh daisy may I ask you favor?"

" Sure Minnie what is it?"

" will you be my brides made at the wedding"? asked Minnie

"Yes id love to",

"and Donald will you be the best man as well?" asked mickey

"ok Mickey and Minnie" replied Donald and daisy,

"then tomorrow why don't we ask Goofy to be the best man as well" Mickey suggested as he turned to his fiancée Minnie,

"Oh that's a good idea and If that's what you want then i'm happy I only care if you're there when I walk down the isle to become your wife".

"Oh Min you're so sweet", said Mickey as they shared a gentle kiss.

Daisy then sat on the swing next to her best friend Minnie as they talked while they swung higher and higher.


	2. minnie's accident

The next day…

"Hi Goofy" said Mickey's as he came into work "will you be my best man for the wedding? "

"Oh of course I will Mickey" said Goofy just then the door opened as Minnie walked in,

"hay Min are you ok?" asked Mickey.

"Oh I'm ok how about you?"

"Same old same old" said Mickey as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and she gave him a smile back.

"Now it's time for you to go on Mickey" said Minnie,

"ok min see you later".

"Ok gang here we have a Daisy Duck cartoon"

" woo!" every one cheered as the cartoon came on,

It was called Daisy's big sale.

Once it had started Mickey came back stage to talk to his friends,

"hay gang what you doing after the show?" Asked Mickey,

"well me and daisy are going to the cinema to see Alice in wonderland" said Donald,

"and what you are doing Mickey?" asked Donald,

"well me and Minnie are going home to plan our big day, but first Minnie's heading to the shop".

Soon the show was over and all the guests had left now all Mickey had to do was lock up before he went home.

As he passed the shop he saw Minnie as she paid for her shopping.

"Hay min let me help you with that" said Mickey.

"Oh thanks" said Minnie.

They walked back to they're house and put the shopping away and sat down on the sofa. Mickey put his right arm around Minnie's waist as she snuggled up beside him as she looked at a wedding magazine.

"See any thing you like Min?" asked Mickey as he looked down at her.

"No not yet she replied would you like a look"?

"Ok" he replied gently taking the magazine from her as she got up.

"I'll be back in a few minutes" said Minnie as she walked up the stairs.

"Ok baby see you soon."

Mickey continued to look at the magazine as Minnie was up stairs.

As she walked down stairs she suddenly missed a step and tumbled down stairs and landed with a bang off the floor.

Mickey just heard a big ban as he looked around to see Minnie on the floor.

"MINNIE!" exclaimed Mickey as he ran over to her.

"Are you ok?" He asked being concerned, but she did not answer so he got out his cell phone and called for an ambulance to come.

A few minutes later they arrived and took Minnie strait to hospital.

Mickey was waiting in the waiting room for the news of his fiancé. About 10.30 pm the doctor walks out and approaches Mickey.

"Mister mouse?" he asks,

"Yes how is she?" Mickey asks

Oh yes she is ok except for a Broken leg and a bump on the head.

Then Mickey asks what his heart wanted

"may I see her?"

"Yes she's in a private room up in room 543 just take the lift to the 4th floor and the room is near the end I'll be by later and see her buy now"

"Buy" said Mickey as he walks to he lift and steps in and heads up to the 4th floor to see Minnie.

As he walks in he sees Minnie lying in the hospital bed.

He walks over to the bed and sits on the bed as Minnie shifts a little and opens her eyes and smiles at him.

"Are you ok"? he asks leaning down and stroking her cheek with his thumb,

"ye I am now What happened?" Mickey she asks looking at him with concern.

"Well you fell down stairs and became unconscious

now you are in hospital", Mickey leans down and kissed Minnie's cheek as he doctor walks in he sits back up .

"Hi miss mouse are you ok? "

"Yep a part from a sore head" replied Minnie,

"Oh that's ok, but we are going to keep you in over night

night just to see that you are ok and you can go home tomorrow, ok goodnight miss mouse, mister mouse.

Goodnight they each said".

Then Mickey turns to Minnie and meets her smile,

"I'll stay with you tonight min",

"oh you don't have to Mickey" replied Minnie.

"But I want to" he replied with a smile.

She returns his smile as she remembered something, "oh Mickey would you like to sign my cast? She asked holding up a marker,

Ok min he said as he took the marker and leaned down close to her leg. And rote I love you min and fell better soon.

"here you go baby" he said handing her the pen back.

"Thanks sweetie" she said taking the pen of him as she kissed him on his nose. He then walks round to the small blue recliner at the side of the bed. He then takes her hand in to his as he lies on his left side facing her as she lies on her side facing him.

"Good night Minnie I love you", said Mickey,

"Night Mickey I love you to", said Minnie.

They each lean close to one another and share a good night kiss. About 5 seconds later each broke the kiss and settled down for a goodnights sleep, Soon sleep over took them.

As morning arose over the hospital Mickey's eyes began to flutter open as his vision cleared he saw the angel that lay in the bed beside the chair next to him, he noticed Minnie still asleep he smiled as her eyes began to flutter open as they adjusted to the light.

"Morning sweetie" said Mickey with a smile,

"good morning to you to" Mickey replied Minnie with a smile. They each leaned close and shared a gentile kiss.

"Looking forward to getting home?" Asked Mickey

"You bet I am Mickey" replied a rather exited Minnie, just then the doctor walks into the room.

"Good morning miss mouse how are you today?"

"Felling a bit better and not sick any more" replied Minnie to the doctor,

"that's good you will just be here for a few more hours then you can go home "said the doctor,

"Thanks "replied Minnie as the doctor walked out.


	3. minnie gets home

"Ok miss mouse you can go home now" said the doctor as he walked in,

"thank you" smiled Minnie as the doctor walked out to get the paper work for her to sign.

"here ya go min I'll help you" said Mickey as he lifted Minnie off the bed and on to the floor.

"Where are you're clothes min?"

"in that drawer over there"

"ok" replied Mickey as he walked over to the drawer and got them out.

"Need any help Minnie?"

"no thanks Mickey I can get it" said Minnie as she kissed his cheek.

Mickey walks out the room while Minnie gets changed

As she walks out the door she saw Mickey talking to the doctor and Mickey with something by his side.

He sees her coming out and walks over to help her.

"hay Minnie let me help ya" said Mickey as he took her arm

"thanks Mickey" smiled Minnie as they walked back over to the doctor.

"Here ya go miss mouse here is a set of crutches for you and a wheelchair" said the doctor.

"err thanks" said Minnie as she looked at Mickey confused. But Mickey just smiled and " the chair is for work and if you're legs get sore ok min?"

"ye that's ok so are we heading home now?" asked Minnie with a hopeful tone.

"yes you can go home now" smiled Mickey as he took the crutches off the doctor.

Later they arrived home and it was already dinner

Time.

"so what do ya want for dinner min?"

"No point making any thing its getting late why don't we just phone for a pizza and I'll pay?"

"ok min"

"what ya want on it?"

"cheese please! And some ham as well"

After Mickey called for the pizza he sat with his arm around Minnie's waist as she cuddled up to him.

15 minutes later the door bell rang. Minnie sat up so that Mickey could also get up. She was about to get up but Mickey stopped her.

"let me go to the door" said Mickey as he went to the door.

"that will be $15 sir" said the delivery boy.

"here ya go said Mickey as he got the money out and paid for the food.

"Here ya go min the food is here" said Mickey as he set the food down on the table and went into the kitchen and returned with two glasses.

He poured out two glasses of cola for him and her. Minnie just smiled at him as he smiled back at her.

"love you angel baby" said Mickey as he put the lid back on the bottle of juice.

"love you to cup cake" smiled Minnie.

They then took hands and said a silent prayer.

As the finished they began to eat there pizza.

30 minutes later …

"lets see what's on TV" suggested Mickey as he grabbed the TV remote and turned the telly on.

"well any thing you want to watch min" asked Mickey as he looked down at her. And all he could do was smile she lay curdled up to him with a smile on her face and eyes closed. "She must have been tired" said Mickey to himself.

Oh football was on so Mickey decided to kick back on the couch with Minnie curled up to him.

Half way through the football ball Minnie began to stir as she awoke and sat up beside Mickey.

"Hay sleeping beauty" smiled Mickey

"hi prince charming" smiled Minnie

"Have a nice nap" ye I did,

"I was felling sleepy and could not keep my eyes open any more"

"ok min what ever you say" giggled Mickey

"so how's the football going?" asked Minnie as she stretched her arms up in the air.

"oh team mouse are wining 2 - 0 to team duck smiled Mickey as he looked at her.

After the football both the mice were feeling rather tired and decided to go to bed.

They cheked the doors and windows or rather Mickey did once he finished he turned to Minnie with a sly smile just before he bent down to do something.

"her let me carry you to bed sugar" said mickey as he picked her up in his arms.

"thanks cutie pie" smiled Minnie as they shared a smile.

As they went into there bed room Minnie moves her arm from around Mickey and pulls back there covers, Mickey then scoots in and lays Minnie down as he places her on the bed.

"I'm gonna go get ready in the bathroom while you get dressed in here ok" asked Mickey

"sure baby I'm sure I will be ok and I will give you a shout if I need any help ok.

"right babe see ya in a few"

He blew her a kiss as he went out the room.

5 minutes later Mickey came back into the room to find Minnie his sweet princess lying fast asleep in there bed.

"Aww she looks so peaceful lying there sleeping thought Mickey to him self as he climbed in to bed.

"night Minnie I love u whispered Mickey to her before sleep over took him as well.


	4. dress shopping

**The next morning…**

**Mickey was first to wake up this morning as he opened his eyes he blinked a couple of time because of the sun light, as he finished his eyes fell on the girl lying next to him. He heard her soft evened out breathing which told him fiancée was still a sleep.**

"**Aww" he thought to himself. He then had an idea to make her some breakfast in bed. With that on his mind he slid out of bed being careful not to wake her.**

**He went into the kitchen and make her breakfast of sausage, bacon, egg and toast with orange juice he then got a small flower and put it in a vase and set it on the tray with her breakfast.**

**As he went into the room Minnie was still sound a sleep.**

"**Minnie wake up its morning" whispered Mickey softy in her ear.**

**Minnie began to stir as she opened her eyes.**

**Minnie suddenly let out a yawn as she sat up. **

"**morning baby" said Minnie**

"**morning sugar lips" replied Mickey**

"**Here ya go babe" said Mickey as he handed he her breakfast,**

"**oh thanks sweetie" replied Minnie as she took it.**

"**where is you're breakfast Mickey" asked Minnie as she looked at Mickey.**

"**oh I hade toast while I made your's .**

**After breakfast both got dressed in different rooms.**

**Since it was a hot day Minnie decided to wear her jean shorts, a vest top that read I love Mickey and her strapped sandals along with her pink hair bow along with her gloves.**

**Mickey wore green shorts and green sandals along with his gloves.**

"**I'm off now sweetie" called Minnie as she put on her heart shaped sun glasses. **

"**ok baby see ya when you get back" replied Mickey as he gave he a goodbye kiss.**

"**love you" said Mickey**

"**love you too" replied Minnie as she walked out the door Mickey then followed with his deck chair and news paper.**

"**are you sure you will be ok" asked Mickey as he put the chair and paper down and helped Minnie.**

"**im sure I will have my mum, sister mandie and daisy to help me if I need it"**

"**ok bye" **

"**bye**

**At the shops …**

"**hay Minnie" said a voice from behind her as she turned she saw her friends and mum and sister walk towards her.**

"**hi" replied Minnie**

"**what happened to you girl" asked Daisy.**

"**well I fell down stairs and broke my leg lucky Mickey was there to help me" replied Minnie with a little blush.**

"**so what shop we heading to first" asked Daisy**

"**How bout that one" suggested Minnie as she pointed to a wedding dress shop**

"**cool lets go shopping" said an exited daisy**

"**so what kind of dress do ya want sweetie" asked her mum**

"**im not so sure I will try some on and decide then" smiled Minnie.**

" **no I don't like this dress" said Minnie as she looked at the long white dress with long sleeves.**

"**what color do you want miss" asked the shop keeper**

"**well any" asked Minnie**

"**describe you're dream dress and I will see if we have it" said the shop owner.**

**Minnie thinks for a minute ..**

"**well a sleeveless ,dress kinda puffy at the bottom and white or even a light sugar baby pink" said Minnie**

"**ok is this it" asked the shopkeeper as she held up a sketch of a dress.**

"**yes!" shouted Minnie "do u have it in" she asked with a hope full smile.**

"**sorry we don't" and at those words her face just fell.**

"**ok we will try some where elses" said he mum as she helped Minnie out with her crutches.**

**All the shops they tried no one had the dress that Minnie wanted.**

"**well one more shop and im heading home to make dinner for me and Mickey" and it was at that point her cell phone began to ring whose the leader of the club that's made for you and me M.I.C.K.E.Y. M.O.U.S.E . Minnie blushed a bit as she answered her cell phone,**

"**hello",**

"**hay baby what you up to" asked Mickey from the other end,**

"**dress shopping what about you?" "nothing just what do u fancy for dinner tonight"? **

"**well how about macaroni and cheese?" suggested Minnie,**

"**sure babe see ya when you get home "**

"**love you bye"**

"**love ya too bye"**

**Click they both hung up. They then walked into another dress shop.**

**Minnie described he dress and as if by luck they had only one left in whit or pink peach.**

"**I will pick the pink peach one please" said Minnie **

"**ok lets try it on"**

**Sp she went into the stall to try it on …**

"**oh my leg" said Minnie with in the dressing room.**

**A few minutes later out stepped Minnie in her dress tiara and a vial was over her face.**

"**oh my look at my little girl now" said Margie as tears came into her eyes **

"**oh mom" said Minnie as she hugged her mom.**

"**so do we have a sale?" asked the shop keeper as he looked at Minnie.**

**Minnie just smiled and said "yes we do"**

**So she went in and took it of and put her other clothes on.**

**After paying for her dress she arrange to come back and collect it so that Mickey would not see it before the wedding.**

"**so daisy, mandie did you find a dress you like"?**

"**ye I like this one" replied mandie holding up a lilac dress.**

"**oh that is adorable" said Minnie**

"**what about you Daisy"**

"**well I saw one in that other shop that took my fancy" said daisy.**

**Minnie was beginning to get stressed out here.**

"**DAISY DUCK!" shouted Minnie**

"**why are you doing this to me and do they not have that dress here?"**

**Daisy looks around but sees no sign of that dress.**

"**em no sorry Minnie"**

"**well back to bridal world" said Minnie**

"**they have it" said daisy **

"**but daisy that's the same colour as my dress so you can't get that one" said Minnie rather annoyed at her friend.**

"**oh that's the one I loved as well" daisy replied sadly.**

"**oh look they have the dress I love here as well" said mandie **

"**well why don't you both have a look about and see what you like" suggested Minnie.**

**After a while they both agreed on the 1st**** dress mandie liked and luckily the only had 2 left in there sizes. After paying for them they all decided to get home to make dinner for her and Mickey but she was going to be in for a little surprise when she went home. **

"**Mickey I'm home!" shouted Minnie as she walked in the door**

"**hay Minnie" replied Mickey as he walked into the living room with 2 bowls of macaroni and set them down on the table as he walked over to his fiancée and gave her a kiss.**

"**what took ya so long to come home" asked Mickey**

"**daisy" replied a rather annoyed Minnie.**

"**well sit down and enjoy dinner" announced Mickey as Minnie just stared at him.**

"**ye im going to make dinner in a minute mister" she said**

"**well ya don't have to because while you were out I made it for us" smiled Mickey.**

**They said a silent prayer after finishing the started to eat as they told each other about the day they had.**

**After dinner they watched some TV.**

**Minnie stared looking a little bit stressed as Mickey looked at her he got a bit worried,**

"**hay sugar plumb are you all right" asked Mickey**

"**ye baby doll I'm ok just a bit stressed if ya know what I mean" replied Minnie**

"**well maybe this will help" and with that he put his hands on the shoulders and applied a little pressure as her rubbed the taking away her stress.**

"**thanks Mickey that fells a lot better" smiled Minnie as she turned to him with a smile as she pecked him on the cheek.**

"**oh you're welcome baby" smiled Mickey as he removed his hands from her shoulders.**

**The next day Mickey went to get his tuxedo he picked a lovely sky blue one and got Minnie her wedding ring and she bought his as well only in different shops.**

**A few weeks before the wedding Minnie went back to pick up her wedding dress and get the last few things sorted.**

**Both parties were completely innocent no girls at Mickey's only him, Donald ,goofy and Oswald as well. They went to the cinema, went for a meal and played baseball and went to a game as well. They all agreed it was a fun day.**

**Minnie also had an innocent party with no boys allowed only her, daisy and mandie and clarabell was there they also went to the cinema but a different one from the boys went for dinner then went to the summer fair that was open. The girls all agreed that was a grate day they had.**


	5. the wedding and honeymoon

Hay everyone here is the wedding and honey moon of my story

In the next chapter they are both in for a big surprise ;)

I also want to thank squad unit 19 for giving me permission to use the wedding voles

Used in the story J and thanks for the other ideas u gave me to use thanks again x

That appeared in Two hearts, One love. Thanks again

Finally it was the day of the wedding and both Minnie and Mickey were felling a bit nervous but also exited as well.

Minnie was dressed in her pink peach dress waiting for her dad to escort her up the aisle to become Mickey's wife, she was felling very exited she was ready to scream but she decided to leave her scream inside.

Meanwhile at the alter…..

Mickey was nervously waiting for Minnie to be escorted up and become his wife. He was hopping every thing was perfect for this special day.

He then looked at the centre of the church doors to see Minnie's nieces walked down the centre of the church, dropping flower petals. Melody and Milicent were the Flower Girls he then saw his nephew's, Morty and Ferdie, whom were carrying the ring pillows The Bride's Maids, consisting of Daisy, Clarabelle and Minnie's sister, walked up the aisle next. Then Mickey heard Wagner's "Wedding March" begin to play and saw the doors open.

That was when he heard wagers wedding march being played as he looked up he saw the doors open as saw his fiancée Minnie being escorted down the isle. His heart skipped a beat as he saw her, and instantly everybody else in the church just vanished. She looked beautiful to say the least. She put the word itself to shame. She looked so elegant, so radiant, so breathtaking. Lord knows she already took his breath away. She looked heavenly. Like an angel that descended down from heaven, and was now walking up the aisle to become his wife. He had to remind himself that this wasn't a dream. If there were ever an angel on earth, it was her. He felt a warmth fill him as he continued to smile at his bride.

As she walked up to him he removed the vial from over her face and almost fell back at how beautiful she was.

"Dearly Beloved," the preacher began. "We're gathered here in the sign of God - and in the face of his company - to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honourable among all men; and therefore - is not by any - to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly - but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Today we join them in a very important moment in their lives. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person show cause why they should not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The mice held their breath. If anybody would have said a word both mice would let them have it later.

"Through marriage, Mickey and Minnie make a commitment together to face their disappointments - embrace their dreams - realize their hopes - and accept each other's failures. Mickey and Minnie will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together - through mutual understanding - openness - and sensitivity to each other. We are here today - before God - because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes - to witness the joining in marriage of Mickey and Minnie. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and woman begin their life together. And now - through me - He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds.

This is a beginning and continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship - the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives. What greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together - to strengthen each other in all labor - to minister each other in all sorrow - to share with each other in all gladness.

This relationship stands for love, loyalty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from the seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love - for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you. Marriage is an act of faith and personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is a moral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness - backed with the will to make it last. Now, then. The bride and groom have requested to say some words to one another before we continue. You may go first." He gestured to Mickey. Mickey took a deep breath and began.

"When I first saw you, I knew you were the one. I know were just babies at the time, but I still knew it. The way you smile, the way you laugh; there are so many things about you that I love, I could go on all day. I don't want anyone else. I want you. Now and forever. No matter what, you've always stuck by me; believed in me. You've always been there for me. You've been there for me when others wouldn't. You gave me your heart, and every day I'm so thankful that I have you with me in my life. I love you more than I thought it was possible to love someone. Without you, I'm nothing. I love you, Minnie." As Mickey finished, Minnie had to wipe the tears of happiness from her eyes. His words made her heart flutter, flip-flop and everything in between. She wanted to throw her arms around him and hug him and squeeze him and kiss him like there were no tomorrow. But she would wait until a little later.

"Oh, Mickey..." she uttered, smiling and sniffling. "I love you, too." The minister gestured to Minnie.

"Now you may go." Minnie took a deep breath and started.

"Ever since I first saw you, I knew you were the only one for me. I knew it from when we first saw each other when we were babies, and I've known it every day since. You have and always will be the only one for me; my one true love. I don't want anybody else. I want you. Forever and ever. The way you smile, the way you laugh; there are so many things I love about you that I could go on all day. You've always been there for me, stuck by me, and always believed in me. You've never doubted me. You were there for me when others wouldn't have been. You're my rock; my support. You're my everything. You gave me your heart, and every day I'm so thankful that I have you with me, by my side, in my life. I love you so much; more than I thought it was possible to love someone. I'm nothing without you. I trust you with my life. I love you, Mickey." As Minnie finished, Mickey had to wipe his own eyes, as her words had made his heart flutter. He wanted to hold her like there were no tomorrow.

"Aw, gosh... I love you, too," he murmured.

"Do you Mickey take this woman as your lawful wedded wife - to live together after God's ordinance - in the holy estate of matrimony? To have and to hold, to love and cherish her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, in sadness and in joy, to always be devoted and faithful to and forsake all others, to continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keeping yourself only unto her, till death do you part?"

"I do. Now and forever," Mickey nodded, smiling lovingly at Minnie as he gazed into her loving eyes.

"Do you Minnie take this man as your lawful wedded husband - to live together after God's ordinance - in the holy estate of matrimony? To have and to hold, to love and cherish him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, in sadness and in joy, to always be devoted and faithful to and forsake all others, to continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keeping yourself only unto him, till death do you part?"

"I do. I always have and I always will. Forever and ever," Minnie nodded, smiling lovingly at Mickey as she gazed into his adorable eyes.

"The rings," the preacher mentioned. "Would you place the rings in my hands?" The young bride and groom nodded, and removed the rings from the pillows Morty and Ferdie each held, placing them in the minister's hand. "May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go - may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women year. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be a place that many will find there a friend. May these rings on their fingers symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts." The minister handed the rings back to the mice. Mickey held his bride's left hand and held the ring up to her.

"Read it," he whispered. She took the ring and admired it. It was a beautiful ring. Just as beautiful as the engagement ring he had given her. She loved this ring. She didn't want any other kind. She would hold onto this ring forever. Mickey, her Mickey, had given it to her and she cherished it. She then read the engagement on the band.

"Oh, Mickey... It's beautiful. I love it. I'll never take it off," she whispered with a smile. She handed him the ring and he gently slipped it onto her left middle/ring finger as he smiled at her.

"With this ring, I make you my wife. I promise to love you, cherish you, hold you, take care of you, comfort you when you're sad, make you laugh and fill your life with joy and happiness. I promise to be a husband and a friend, and I promise to give my heart only to you and forsake all others. I promise to always be true to you. I promise to never abandon, leave or hurt you. I promise to always be there for you and I promise to be faithful; giving myself only to you. I promise to always be loyal and honest, and to always trust you and stand by you. Today we become one. I promise to share the rest of my life with only you until death do us part." Minnie wiped the tears of joy from her eyes, feeling her heart flutter with happiness in her chest. Minnie took her groom's left hand as she held up the ring for him.

"Read it," she whispered. He took it and admired it. It was beautiful. He cherished it and didn't want any other kind. He would hold onto it forever. He then read the engagement.

"Gosh... I love it. I'll never take it off," he whispered with a smile. He handed her back the ring and she gently slipped it onto his left middle/ring finger as she smiled lovingly at him.

"With this ring, I make you my husband. I promise to hold you close to me for the rest of time, sharing every day together and spending every waking moment as one. I promise to love you, hold you, take care of you, comfort you when you're sad, make you laugh and fill you with joy and happiness. I promise to be a devoted wife and a friend, and I promise to give my heart only to you and forsake all others. I promise to always be true to you. I promise to never abandon, leave or hurt you. I promise to always be there for you, and I promise to always be faithful; giving myself only to you and no one else. I promise to always be honest and loyal, and to always trust you and stand by you. Today we become one. I promise to share the rest of my life with you, spending every waking day by your side, until death do us part." Mickey had to wipe his own eyes, feeling his own heart flutter. They took each other's hands as they smiled adoringly at one another. The preacher began again.

"May you always share with each other the gifts of love - be one in heart and mind - may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts - love - generosity and kindness. In as much as Mickey and Minnie have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith - and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring - are now joined. You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend. What - therefore God has joined together - let no man asunder. And so, by the power vested in me by the state of Calisota and Almighty God, I now pronounce you husband and wife - and may your days be good and long upon the earth. You may now kiss the bride."

So Mickey leaned in and gave his bride a big kiss as she kissed him back.

They then entwined arms and ran down the aisle and went to the reception.

Which was where all there family and friends were waiting for them to arrive as the happy couple entered the room everybody cheered as the shared another kiss as people took pictures for them.

A while into the reception it was time for them to share there first dance as husband and wife they chose a lovely romantic song.

Mickey put one hand on his wife's waist and took one of her hands as she put her other hand on his shoulder as the shared a dance together. A while into the dance minnie sighed as she moved her arms around his shoulders and he moved his arms around her waist as they continued there dance.

Then others started to dance as the music got more up beat and faster there were songs like up town girl by west life and love story by Taylor swift and even a few by Justin Bieber everyone enjoyed the dancing.

Soon after it was time for them to cut there wedding cake they each cut one another a piece and fed each other a slice they then spoke to some of there guests even danced with them if they asked them.

Later they were leaving there friends and family flow confetti over them as they got into the car with had a sign with tin cans trailing off the back that read JUST MARRIED!

After they arrived home mickey carried minnie into the house as they shared a smile between them.

A few days later was when they left for the airport to go on honeymoon.

They had both agreed they would go to Paris for it and see all the romantic places there.

Arriving in Paris they caught a taxi strait to there hotel.

Arriving both smiled excitedly as they headed for the front desk and checked in and the lady at the desk gave them they keys for room 245.

"thanks you" they both replied. they then headed off to find there room.

Finding it, they set their bags down at the door as Mickey placed the key in the lock. "Madam," he said with a coy smile.

"Why, thank you, sir," Minnie smiled and waited as he unlocked the door. As the door swung open, both stood with wide eyes.

"Wow..." both said together. It was a beautiful room. It had a big bed with white sheets, a TV, an air conditioner, bathroom, a little kitchen, dresser and wardrobe, beige carpeting with white walls, and it had a balcony with a beautiful view of the Eiffel tower.

"now we can sit out on the balcony and look at the Eiffel tower lit up at nigh" smiled mickey as he looked at Minnie who looked at him and smiled back

"oh mickey I would love to" smiled minnie back

They unpacked then went out sight seeing around Paris, along the way they saw the arc de triumph and the Eiffel tower as well which was where the had there dinner as well.

Later on they went back to there hotel room and sat at the balcony and looked at the Eiffel tower as they sat down at the seat and looked at the tower all light up.

This was one of the ways you know this was the city of lights and also the city of romance.

Mickey sat up with his hand on Minnie's waist and minnie snuggled into his chest and felt all warm and safe with his arms around her.

"je t'aime mickey" said minnie with a cute smile

"I love you too minnie or should I say Je vous aime trop minnie" smiled mickey as both shared a kiss which lasted for about 6 seconds

A few days later …..

It was a few days before they were to go home but minnie was feeling ill today not wanting too do any thing a tall.

"must have been that meal I had last night just did not agree on me" thought minnie too herself as mickey sat up in bed

"what wrong Angel baby you look as white as a sheep today are you not felling well?" asked a now worried mickey to his wife

"no I don't fell like my self today" replied a sad minnie

"oh well today im going to be you're doctor and what I recommend is a full day of bed rest and drink plenty of water" smiled mickey as he place his hand to her forehead to feel her tempter which was hot.

You just go for a sleep and you should feel better said mickey as he walked out the room to get dressed.

"I am going out to the shops to get some water for you and to keep the room quite so you can sleep is that ok babes" asked a shy mickey

"ye that sounds just fin sweet heart " replied a rather sickly minnie as she began to dose off.

Later on that day…

Knock Knock went the door

"come in" said the voice from behind the door

"hay sweetie pie how you feeling now" asked mickey with a shy smile

"lots better thanks doctor mickey, I think that sleep was the thing that I needed" smiled minnie back too mickey.

"it was no problem babe, don't worry about it said mickey as he hugged her which she done back to him.

The next day ….

Was when they were going to the Eiffel tower to the very top

"how romantic isn't it mickey" smiled minnie as she looked at him

"ye so romantic" smiled mickey back as he put his hand on her shoulder.

As they walked up to the tower minnie snapped a few pictures of it until they got to the lift and went up to the very top where the view was breath taking especially to them being it there first time in Paris.

After the tower they went for a candle lit dinner at a fancy restaurant and had a 3 coerce meal each and both agreed it was delicious soon after it was time to go home as they walked along the street back to the hotel minnie was begging to feel the cold air as she had no jacket or cardigan to cover her freezing cold shoulders mickey noticed this and asked " is my angel cold"?

"y, ye im freeing" replied minnie and with that mickey took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders so she could feel warm again after all that would be all that they needed was for her to be unwell again and risk not getting home until she was fit for flying.

"thanks baby" smiled minnie as she snuggled into mickey's shoulder

"you're welcome babe"! smiled mickey back as they headed back to the hostel room to pack up to go home tomorrow.

The next day was sunny and was also time for mickey and minnie to go home they took on last look at Paris and said "good bye see ya real soon" as they walked on the plain and took there seats and once everyone was on they done there safety info then after that every one took a seat as the plain ran along the run way and lifted off into the sky and back home.

Hay gang sorry it took so long but hope you enjoyed it

Next chapter is gonna skip into a while and minnie is going to get a huge surprise

Try and upload it real soon

Minnie loves mickey


	6. a new little supprise

hay gang sorry for the slow up date but here it is and there is a new little supprise in this for the happy couple it may be short but it's sweet hope you all enjoy it and i also wanna thank squad unit 19 idea used in this chapter (thanks) :)

* * *

Today was a bright sunny day lots of people were out side enjoying it but no Minnie mouse, she was still rapped up in bed complaining of sickness and dizziness.

"Mickey I hope you don't mind looking after me when im ill" smiled Minnie.

"of cores not min I don't mind at all just as long as you're ok" smiles Mickey as he leaned down and kissed her cheek that was turning pink.

Minnie fell asleep for a little while so Mickey decided to help out by doing some house work and make her some dinner in case she was hungry when she woke up.

It was around 4pm when Minnie woke up hearing Mickey coming up stairs.

"hay is my little princess up yet I have a nice meal for her" smiled Mickey as he opened the bedroom door to see Minnie sitting up in bed.

"don't worry im up my prince charming "giggled Minnie as she took the tray off Mickey and handed him his dinner that was on there.

"thanks for making me dinner Mickey" smiled Minnie

as she leaned in and kissed him on the lips which lasted about 4 seconds before she pulled away leaving Mickey with his grin on he gets when she kisses him.

"you're welcome Minnie" smiled Mickey as he kissed her cheek.

Im going to go to the doctors tomorrow to see what's been up with lately just hope im ok for our 1st date anniversary.

im sure ya will be babe" smiled Mickey as he put his arm around her to make her feel happy about it.

The next day…

She was feeling sick from the moment she got up and was also a little sick little did she know that I was a sign to something so after a slice of toast she said a big buy to her husband and headed to the doctors to see why she had been so ill

Later on Minnie walked out the doctors with a shocker on her face

"what and how am I going to tell Mickey im pregnant " thought Minnie to here self as her phone rang, she looked at the calling number and realised it was Mickey.

"hay baby what's up?" said a nerves Minnie

"just wondering how my Angel got on at the doctors that's all" said a cheerful Mickey.

"just fine Mickey nothing up just a wee stomach bug I had" lied Minnie

"ok see ya when you get home love ya cup cake" said a shy Mickey over the phone

"ok baby love you as well sparkly eyes* giggled Minnie as she hung up and headed to the mall to buy Mickey an anniversary present she was then struck with an idea to tell Mickey on there anniversary he was going to be a daddy.

Later that night they sat and watched a DVD before heading to bed Minnie still not saying a word to Mickey about the baby

A few days later…

The happy couple sat eating a fancy dinner when Minnie decided to tell Mickey what was really up with her.

"Mickey I want to tell you some thing"? asked Minnie

"sure Mins what's up babe?" asked Mickey

"well when I said I had a stomach bug I lied I was actually not wanting to say till tonight that im pregnant and we are going to be parents" smiled Minnie.

"wow that's grate babe" I kind of thought it was not a bad stomach bug but not that you were pregnant *kisses her*

"I take it you are happy then?" asked Minnie

" I sure am baby are you?" asked Mickey

"of coerce I am silly" giggled Minnie as they shared a small kiss

Later that night they went back home and gave each other gifts Mickey had gotten Minnie a necklace and bracelet and Minnie had gotten Mickey a new watch and camera as he had always wanted.

* * *

hope you like it the next chapters will be about her pregnancy and all than hope you liked itxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

buy for noe love minnie loves mickey 


End file.
